


Go To the Dance With Me?

by AGreatAndTerribleBeing (PhoenixFoxfire)



Series: Christmas Gifts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFoxfire/pseuds/AGreatAndTerribleBeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the wonderful Andi, another RP buddy of mine, who said one of her OTPs is Sabriel. So have a little high school AU for these cuties!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To the Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndreyaWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/gifts).



Gabriel stood at his locker, staring gloomily at the empty depths of it. "This sucks," he moaned, and Balthazar rolled his eyes, grabbing his books out of his own locker and shutting it.

"If you want him to take you to the dance so badly, then ask him yourself," Balthazar said.

"I don't even know that it's him!" Gabriel protested.

Balthazar just shot him a look. "Are you kidding? That kid has been eying you up from the moment you first winked at him. Of course it's him."

Gabriel gave a dramatic sigh, slumping against his locker, his arms crossed across his chest to keep his books in place. "I dunno, Thaz. I just..." He trailed off, a moody pout on his lips.

"Just ask him, Gabe. He's the one you like anyways, so if it's not him, then it doesn't matter, because you wouldn't say yes to them if they asked you out," Balthazar replied. "Goodbye, Gabriel." With that he left, striding confidently down the hallway. Then again, Gabriel thought, when didn't Balthazar do anything that wasn't confident?

For the past two weeks, someone had been leaving notes daily in Gabriel's locker, silly little things like _I love the way you smile_ and _Your pranks always make me laugh_ , among other things. Sometimes there was candy left with the note. Sometimes there was some keychain, or something else cute. And yesterday, Gabriel had gotten a note that had ended with, _Tomorrow's the day. I have a surprise for you. You'll find out who I am then._

Gabriel had been expecting a note, telling him who it was and maybe asking him to the dance that was coming up.

See, Gabriel hoped that the note-giver was one Sam Winchester, sophomore soccer team captain that Gabriel had had his eyes on from the moment he saw him. Gabriel had slowly been falling for Sam, who he called Moose, but he'd never been sure if Sam liked him back or not. Sam seemed to treat him the way Sam treated all of his friends, but Gabriel hadn't given up hope that maybe for his senior year he'd finally have a date to the dance that he really wanted to be with. So he'd told Balthazar about the notes, about his hopes that it was Sam. Balthazar knew all about Gabriel's hopeless crush, but even Balthazar's confidence couldn't inspire him.

So this lack of a note today made Gabriel's heart drop. Maybe whoever it was (Sam, his mind supplied, it had to be Sam) had lost their courage, and he wouldn't ever know who it was now. That thought depressed him a bit. He'd really wanted to know. The notes and gifts had made his day brighter for the past two weeks, and he didn't want them to just stop without a word.

He sighed to himself, collecting his books and heading towards the door. Maybe his senior year would be unremarkable after all. He pushed the door open, heading out, his eyes downcast. Until he saw the candy littering the ground. He leaned down, picking up a Hershey's chocolate bar in confusion, before he heard a, "Hey, Gabe."

He looked up, staring at Sam in confusion for a moment. Because there was Sam, at the end of a candy trail, holding a bouquet of flowers and chewing on his lower lip nervously. "So, uh...those notes," Sam started. "Those were from me."

Gabriel just stared, not saying a word, and Sam's expression turned even more worried.

"You, uh...I wanted to know if you'd go to the dance with me?" Sam held out the flowers, his other hand behind his back, clenched in a nervous fist.

Gabriel stared for a few more moments before breaking out in a grin. He bounded over to Sam, careful not to step on any candy (which he would most certainly pick up later), and took the flowers before throwing his arms around Sam's neck. 

"Of course, Sam," he replied, hugging the taller boy tightly. "I'd love to."

Gabriel couldn't stop smiling, especially when he felt Sam wrap his own arms around him, holding him close. 

"Perfect," Sam replied. "I can't wait."

"Me neither, Moose," Gabriel replied. "Me neither."


End file.
